Devices powered by battery packs (such as power tools) often experience vibration during operation. Such vibration may cause rapid movement of battery contacts of the battery pack relative to corresponding contacts of the device. The rapid movement of the battery contacts relative to the corresponding device contacts may lead to fretting corrosion, which can produce oxides that accumulate on a contact surface between the battery contacts and the corresponding device contacts. These accumulating oxides can increase the electrical resistance between the battery contacts and the corresponding device contacts, which generates heat.